Beautiful Seed The Anime
by Scribblepop
Summary: Enid Forest is one of the last pillars on Earth.Certain to be torn down by the Enormous Geaga City Enid unleashes its last and deadliest weapon.Somewhere between the madness of a city,the desperation of Earth,and the love of a man lies a beautiful seed


Authors Note : Writing is so much fun agreed? I wanted to try and see if I could write an Anime movie instead of a piece is intended to be maybe 1 or 2 hours long I'm not sure yet. Feedback is very important to me so if you read this and you like it let me know ! :)

Description: In the near future Geaga City is the largest city in the world it even dwarfs local wildlife Enid Forest, which is only tolerated because Geaga needs the cleansing properties of Enid. When it becomes apparent Enid can no longer sustain Geaga an insidious laboratory unveils its newest invention. Sure to be torn down Enid Forest one of the last pillars of the planet unleashes its only and deadliest weapon before Geaga Cityunknowingly topples Enid and starts a chain reaction with cataclysmic consequences. Somewhere between the will of a City, the desperation of the Earth ,the madness of a Cult and the Love of a Man Lies A Beautiful Seed.

An eagle on a perch takes flight over a large and beautiful forest. Up ahead something beyond massive can be seen in the distance covered in a gigantic brown fog. As the eagle gets closer it is apparent that this thing is a city and in fact it is the forest that is enclosed by the city. The eagle lands on a tree on the edge of the forest line. About and acre of grass sits between the forest and the cement of the city. A low rumbling noise under the ground catches the birds attention. A large plant bulb pops up out of the ground. The bulb quickly grows into a huge white bud. The bud opens to reveal a young naked girl sleeping inside. Her eyes flutter open and a beautiful low mature voice speaks seemingly coming from behind the trees of the forest. When it speaks the birds of the forest fly up.

Cha'kwaina : Go my child and return to me by the full moon.

*** Cue music " Trust Me" Score***** and Titles

An extremely strong wind suddenly blows through the forest swaying the trees hard. The girl disappears as flower petals surround her and take flight they ride the wind against the beautiful blue sky and white clouds toward the city. Among the swirling petals we can see the girl floating unconsciously within the mass. The people of the city brace themselves against the wind. A man reaches for a hat that is blown off his head. A woman pops the collar of her coat against the gale. The petals are carried above the skyscrapers and the girls hair is tossed about furiously. Finally over a residential district the wind dies down and we see the girl gently set down on the door step of a home.

*** End Music****

Setting: Susumu Laboratories

Scientist 1 : We've finished it.

Scientist 2 : *turns to the assistant*Call the governor.

A massive black machine surrounded by the smoke of dry ice sits behind the glass with large tubes spilling out. Engraved on the top is written "Breath of Life Project".

Setting : Large press conference.

The governor with a team of scientists sitting at panel each with their own microphones. Cameras flash.

Governor : Im pleased to announce the launching of Susumu Laboratories and Geaga Cities most important inventions the B.O.L 01. We realize their has been a lot of dissent against this project mostly *laugh* by Susumu Laboratories competitors. We are thrilled to say the BOL the Carbon Dioxide to Oxygen convertor does indeed work and we hope to be building 100 more before next year. We will now be taking questions.

Reporter 1 :yes, governor do you think the city working with Susumu Laboratories creates a conflict of interest especially concerning future contracts.

Governor : *smiles* Oh no I don't see that being an issue. Geaga City has 13,000,000 citizens and BOL 01 was something that we've been needing for a long time. Cases of asthma and other pulmonary problems is on the rise. We even are seeing a new distressing disease called Instant Pulmonary Shock. There are even reports of a super caustic rain melting equipment in the business district We couldn't have put up with this much longer and Susumu is the only company really equipped to have handled this problem.

Reporter 2 :Many people are saying that the creation of BOL also signals that the rumors that Geaga City is going to be tearing down Enid Forrest to build yet more expansions is true.

Governor:*seems annoyed* We have been over this many times already. We would never entirely bulldoze the Enid Forrest. It is comforting to know now that we are no longer dependent on its carbon dioxide converting properties, we have BOL now! Its an exciting time.

Reporter 2 : yes but what about the eco-sys -

Governor: Next Question!

Reporter 3: Can you explain in layman terms what exactly will the BOL01 do for Geaga Cities citizens?

Scientist 1 : I believe I can answer that question.*pushes glasses up and smiles* The BOL01 purpose is simply to convert things like our exhalations, the cities fog, and the business districts daily emissions back into oxygen. Traditionally this is done by the trees of Enid Forrest but everyone knows that lately Enids trees just aren't enough to sustain our needs. So soon citizens will see BOF01 popping up in their neighborhoods to help with the job.

Reporter 3: Could the BOL01s do the job of converting the cities oxygen all by it self?

Governor: *devious smile* About 100 of them could...

[ BREAK]

Setting : Daxs house

*sign outside* "Horticulture repair"

Daxs' house is two levels with a single stair case that goes up to a tiny loft that is his room. small but spacious with wooden floors and plants everywhere. He has a patio that he has converted into a small garden. Environmentally friendly applianced litter his counter including a blender that can be turned on by riding a bike in his kitchen.

Dax *hits the side of his television set* Come-on! What a piece of crap. *mutter*Well what did I expect for 400 Doola *mutter*

The small pouch like necklace he wears bangs lightly against the set and from inside we hear a sugar glider crab. Dax holds the pouch gently as the sleepy eyed sugar glider emerges.

Dax: oh sorry Minerva, would you like a grape?

The sugar glider chirps happily.

The image of the governors press conference waivers on the screen as he leaves the television to go into the kitchen. After opening the refrigerator he hands Minerva a green grape and she disappears back into the little sack around his neck. There is a small knock at the door.

Dax: Cominng!!

Dax opens the door to see something completely covered in pink flower petals lying unconsciously on his step a wind blows and the petals scatter revealing a sleeping naked girl clenching a small note in her fist. His face reddened and unsure of what to do he picks her up and brings her inside.

Placing her on the bed Dax takes off the pouch around his neck and hangs it from the bedpost. He runs to the linen closet and returns with a long white sheet and modestly covers her with it. He then gently shakes her.

Dax: Hey Miss. wake up already.

He feels her pulse and leans over his ear to her lips listening to her respirations. Minerva crawls out of her pouch and onto the bed and timidly sniffs the girl on the bed also rubbing her head against the girls hands.

Dax: I've never known you to like anyone Minerva. Geez should I call someone she seems fine? Maybe I'll just let her rest here.

At that moment the girls eyes open it is obviously a struggle for her to keep her eyes open she is so tired.

Ellu: mmm.....*she smiles and whispers* I knew I would find you...

She raises a hand to Dax who takes it warily. They hold hands while they speak.

Dax: who are you?..

Ellu: Will you help me? You're the only one who can help me...

Dax: Help you what?

Ellu: *Her eyes closing as she reenters a deep sleep again and whispers barely audibly* Save the Earth.

Her hand slips from him back onto the bed and Dax is left flabbergasted holding onto the note that was in her hands. He unfolds the crumpled note and on the simple white piece of paper is scrawled. "Care for her."

Dax watches her sleep peacefully and smiles.

Dax : Crazy girl I don't know why you picked my door to crash on but you can at least rest here as long as you like.

He walks over to the light switch and turns it off.

[BREAK]

Dax makes coffee down in the kitchen. He hops on his bike and the coffee grinds as he pedals along. Soon the water is dripping and he gets busy frying an egg his eyes move up to his loft and he throws on another egg for the girl who spent the night in his bed. He hears a footstep in the kitchen and turns to see the naked girl standing in the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of one eye and holding the tiny sleeping Minerva to her chest.

Dax : whoa..whoa!!!

Ellu: huh?

Dax scurries out of the kitchen and returns with a white sheet. He drapes the white sheet over her shoulders. He does a double take as he sees a small lump under the skin of her chest. Unable to resist he touches it and Ellu doesn't fight.

Dax: What is that on your chest? Did someone hurt you?

Ellu: Do you love me?

Dax is puzzled and looks away cheeks burning.

Dax : Sheesh your not shy at all are you? I don't even know your name.

Ellu: Ellu. My name is Ellu.

Dax sniffs the air.

Dax: Oh no my eggs are burning!

He rushes over and there is a commotion over the stove as he tries to save breakfast.

Dax: *over his shoulder* Look Minerva and I are always happy to have company, its just our company is usually dressed. *smile* After breakfast we'll go up to the attic, I think I have a trunk of clothes I was going to donate to good will. So what's your story? Homeless?..Down on your luck.

Ellu: Homeless?

Dax: You know like you don't have a place of your own to stay.

Ellu: I can always stay in the forest.

Dax:*smiles nervously* well yes I used to do that back in my hippie days too. Nothing like lying beneath the stars and feeling the earth move.

He sets the table and Ellu stands eating from the plate he gives her with her fingers.

Dax: Oh please sit down. Heres a ummm..fork.

Ellu sits in the chair and holds the fork in her fist like a child as she eats. Minerva scurries across the table grabs a piece of egg and scurries up into Daxs pouch necklace.

Ellu: You live alone?

Dax: well yes, my girlfriend moved out about a month ago.

Ellu: why..

Dax: Well she didn't love me anymore and we just thought it was...wait why am I telling you all this. I sort of get the feeling I'm explaining this to a 5 year old no offense.

He taps his fork aimlessly against his plate.

Dax: So did you write that note?

Ellu: Note?

Dax: The one you were holding in your hand when you fell asleep on my front step.

Ellu: oh no my mother sent that,

Dax: your mother??

Ellu: Cha'kwaina The Spirit of the Earth.

Dax folds his hands and leans over the table while sitting gives Ellu a wink and whispers.

Dax;*smile* I'm hip to it I mean...If your running from someone or something you don't have to lie to me.

Ellu: I'm not lying, I was sent by Earth to topple the city of Geaga its killing her but I need your help first of course.

Dax: When you say ummm...topple you mean??

Ellu stopped eating and gave a sweet smile.

Ellu : Complete Destruction.

Dax stood up and walked his plate over to the sink and held it under the running water.

Dax :Ooookaaaay .. well lets get you some clothes and then you can be on your way. I can tell you where the medical clinic is too.*under his breath*Shame, such a beautiful girl.

Ellu : What do you do?

Dax: I repair plants. I also grow some rare kinds on the side its sort of my hobby.

His eyes go big and he blushes as Ellu suddenly is behind him her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting against his back.

Ellu: You make things live, like I do.

Dax untangles himself from Ellu

Dax: Sort of, here I'll show you. Wait lets get you some clothes first.

Ellu follows Dax up the stairs of the loft and then watches as he pulls down a rope hanging from the ceiling. More stairs appear and he runs up them but Ellu seems apprehensive about going extends his hand and smiles.

Dax : Don't be afraid I'd never hurt you.

Ellu: Never?

Dax : nope *Ellu takes his hand and he pulls her up*

[BREAK]

Clothes spilling out of the chest Ellu and Dax hunt for something for her to wear. He holds up a very large save the earth shirt and laughs.

Dax: Here this is defiantly you.

He leans back sitting on the floor.

Dax : I remember when I was young and had dreams of saving the earth like you do. Maybe not such creepy dreams, but dreams.

Ellu slips the shirt on that comes down to her thighs and turns around in front of the dusty long mirror in the corner.

Dax :Sleeves are a little long...here are some shorts I used to wear when I was little. Your such a little thing I don't know if they'd fit you. They' have to do until we can get you to a clothing store.

Ellu models her oversized shirt and shorts.

Ellu :* grin* I like them, I look like a person!

Dax: *rolls eyes* You are a person silly.

Alright now I'll show you my work room.

Setting : Just outside of Enid Forrest

An A.T.V with the words "Susumu Industries" drives around the perimeter of the forest. It speeds up when it sees the huge white petals and empty bulb. A man in a black uniform and hat hops off and runs up to the flower.

Forest Researcher : *taking hat off of head* Oh my god.

Setting : Susumu Laboratories

Scientist 1 holds the phone and grins evilly. Scientist 2 turns looking over his shoulder as he plugs numbers into a computer.

Scientist 1 : Excellent, and where did you find it well that doesn't matter I want that specimen here immediately good work Tanaka-san.

Scientist 2: What do you sound so exhilarated over?

Scientist 1 : Someone found what may turn out to be the largest flower in the world just outside of Enid Forest. I don't know what I'm more pleased about. The fact that we've made a new discovery or that the public will never know about Enids newest toxic anomaly.

Scientist 2: Do you think it could be the old prophecy.

Scientist 1: *mixes something in graduates* Don't be ridiculous I swear sometimes you're as narrow minded as that earth worshiping cult.

Setting : Dax House

Dax fiddles with the lock on his workroom.

Dax: sorry sometimes...it....sticks, there!

Dax opens the door and Ellu gasps .The roof of the room is made of glass and Blue roses with heads the size of small bowls grow against the right wall. The room seems to spin as she finds herself surrounded by white and red hydrangea. Hanging pink morning glories dangle along the roof. Dax sighs contentedly and walks over to a lever and turns it counter clockwise making the panes on the ceiling open. A rush of sparrows flies in and to a small bird bath in the center of the room. One sits in Ellus hand as she nuzzles it against her check and she gives a rapturous smile to Dax. White daisies blow gently from the breeze let in by the windows.

Dax: *voiced thought* Who is she?

He reaches under a table and brings out a drooping green tomato plant. Its obviously infected by mites of some kind. Dax gets out some of his herbicide droplets.

Ellu walks up to Daxs table.

Dax : Its dying, I don't exactly know how to fix it. I think its sad when anything dies, don't you?

Ellu doesn't answer him but takes his hand and holds it over the tomato plant.

Dax: he...hey what are you..my hand is so warm

Ellu : *eyes close whispers* make it grow..

A small green light radiates from Daxes and Ellus hand. Dax watches as the tomato stops drooping and lifts itself up. It begins to sprout buds which turn into large red tomatoes. The plant grows and grows until it is the biggest and tallest tomato plant that Dax has ever seen.

Ellu :see we're the same, we make things live.

The fascination broken Dax draws his hand back as if it had been touching fire. He looks Ellu over very seriously and closely.

Ellu: *eyes shimmering with tears* I only did it because I need you to believe me. I need that so much.

Dax : Tell me everything.

[BREAK]

Setting : The roof of Daxs house outside of the Dax and Ellu sit on the roof holding faintly smoking cups of coffee. The enormous megatropolis of Geaga looms out all around. From every angle there is concrete, skyscrapers, as far as can be seen. Wisps of hair softly blow around Ellus hair as she stares into her coffee. A helicopter with the words Susumu Research flies across the horizon.

Dax:*after taking a sip* are you human at all? I don't mean to offend you but I mean you did something to me in the green room *more to himself* I felt it a power...a glow.

Ellu: I ..I..don't know.

Dax: what do you know exactly?

Ellu: * looks up into the direction of the pale moon barely showing in the afternoon sky*to return to Enid Forest by the full moon.

Dax: hmmm

Dax jumps up and runs back inside the house. Digging and crashing can be heard.

Dax: Opps! Ow, hold on hold on.

He reappears onto the roof holding a wrinkled calender.

Dax : Okay so tonight is the ....11th and here the full moon usually falls on the 14th or 15th. So what you'r really saying is your spending 4 or 5 days here before you have to go back.

Ellu: *delicately moves a wisp of hair from her forehead and looks at Dax* in a way.

Dax stands up frustrated , hand on hip still holding the calender.

Dax: Lady you completely confuse me. One moment you tell me you need me to understand and the next your all evasive. I need to know who you are *Ellu raises a hand and he takes it* Please just...tell me no matter how you think I may react. *his eyes soften* I'm your friend I promise and its funny you remind me of something.

Ellu: *looks up hopefully* what?

Dax kneels again and looks off into the city transfixed and he speaks with no emotion.

Dax: When I was a little boy I didn't have many friends

*flashback*

schoolmate 1: Dax is so strange!

schoolmate 2: Eww don't talk to him he carries a frog around in his pocket.

Childhood Dax is pushed into the mud

Dax: *wipes away tears* please stop!

schoolmate3: his mom was one of those Earth worshipers . I heard she even killed herself.

Schoolmate1: Freaks.

*end of flashback*

Dax: I used to play in Enid Forest allot by myself .The trees and flowers they were my real friends.

*flashback*

6 yr old Dax spinning around in the woods. Lying on his back counting the stars. Dax naked splashing happily in a small waterfall. Muddy Dax sitting on the edge of a cliff at twighlight beside his frog swinging his legs and talking to himself.

*End of flashback

Dax: I could spend hours out there without a soul around. One day though I went further into the forest then I ever had before. Soon the moon was up and I was terribly lost it was mid fall and I was very cold. I began to cry, I knew I was in real trouble. Then almost like a miracle I saw an orange glow up ahead of me. Sure enough it was a camp fire.

*flashback*

6 year old Dax runs up to the fire. Sitting on a log by the fire is a very tall and beautiful women with hair to her feet stirring a pot on the fire. She looks sad and tired but when she sees Dax she smiles weakly and he gives a relieved smile and runs up to her. She holds her chin in his hand and tenderly wipes his tears away with a sleeve. She then takes him in her arms. Dax expression is surprised.

Cha'kwaina : what are you doing here at this hour littleone ?

Dax: I was walking in the woods and I'm *bursts into tears* I'm lost and my mothers dead ,and my frog just ran away from me, I can't do anything right*cries uncontrollably*.

Cha'kwaina: *tilts his chin up so he's looking into her eerily pale face and kisses a tear* Shhhh, I'll help you find your way. Don't despair. *whispers* Look.

Cha'kwaina reaches into on of the sleeves of her pocket and takes out a small frog. Dax gasps. Cha'kwaina hands the frog to Dax his eyes shimmering.

Cha'kwaina: He came and told me you were lost. Hes a good friend. He watches over you just as I do. Well, here we are on this beautiful night with this fire to keep us warm lets eat something good .Yes?

Dax: *happily hands in the air* YEAH!

Dax and Cha'kwaina smile over the fire and talk. She delicately washes something off of his face. He stands triumphantly holding the spoon like a sword.

Cha'kwaina holds a nearly sleeping Dax in her lap stroking his hair.

Dax: *sigh* why do you look so sad..

Cha'kwaina: *says eerily steadily* because I'm dying.

Dax instantly opens his eyes wide and tearfully buries his head into her robes.

Dax: NO!!! WHY!!!Your so nice..

Cha'kwaina: because everyone has forgotten me...and some are even killing me.

Dax: NO I'LL SAVE YOU IF ANYONE EVEN TRIES LAYING A FINGER ON YOU! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!

Cha'kwaina looks off thoughtfully into the night.

Cha'kwaina: would you promise me?

Dax: *gives her a thumbs up* I promise I'll save you!

Cha'kwaina leans over and gives Dax a kiss on his forehead. He instantly falls asleep.

Cha'kwaina: and so I shall hold you to it my child.

*End of flashback*

Dax still looks off into the city.

Dax: When I woke up the next morning I was in my bed at home. I always looked for her but I never saw her again.

Ellu with tears streaming down her face wraps her arms around his neck.

Ellu: Dax...

Dax stands with Ellu still attached to his neck. He takes her arms from around him.

Dax: I don't know what it is you came to do but * he looks over at her and his serious face breaks into a smile* I'll help you! whatever it is you want to tell me. You can when you'r ready.*thumbs up* I'd never force a lady.

[BREAK]

Setting: Susumu Laboratories. Scientist 1 and 2 walk briskly down the hallway trailed by their female assistant holding a pad and pen whose heels faintly click on the linoleum.

Scientist 2: I've already called the contractors. Everything seems to be in order. The Governor also left me a message giving the final okay. Their sending over a courier with the paperwork.

Scientist 1: As much money and work as we have put into this City I would've dared the Governor to say no. We also have the ground breaking ceremony on the 13th in the Cobalt district make sure all the board members are on site.

Assistant : *stops scribbling* I'm sorry Cobalt District? There isn't a Cobalt District in Geaga City?

Scientist 1: *gives an exasperated flourish of his hand* Try and keep up here. The governor gave us the building permits today authorizing us to start digging on our newest facility in Enid Forest.

Assistant: *looks down for a second* So its true. We are going to bulldoze Enid to the ground.

Scientist 2: God don't say it like that. *says in almost singsong voice* Public Relations my dear. We're calling it the greatest opportunity for expansion in Geaga City since...since we don't know when.

All 3 step on an elevator that hums its way upwards.

Scientist 1: Can you imagine with the land selling like hot cakes already we will have the only research facility in Enid. We may even preserve some of it. I mean if its doable.

As the 3 step off of the elevator and onto the top floor a large metal gurney covered in plastic is wheeled in from a door being pushed by 4 men in black uniforms. The men push their way into swinging doors leading into a large dark laboratory. The scientists enter a separate door and scrub in. The plastic is pulled back to reveal the very large white flower petals, bulb and roots. An orange congealed liquid seems to coat the inside of the bulb.

Assistant :*gasp*

Scientist 1 : *holds recorder in his hand* Well I do believe we may indeed have what appears to be the largest flower in the world in our midst.

Scientist 2: Is that?..is that blood?

Scientist 1: sticks a gloved finger in the dark orange liquid *rubs it between his fingers* No but it does appear to be protein based. Hmmmm *takes out a small glass vial and rubs his orange slick finger over the rim. Some dribbles into the vial and he hands it off to his assistant* I want a full scale of tests done on this sample. Everything do you understand? *speaks into recorder* Okay we have here a flora that appears to be perenial but sessile (lacking a stem). Five bladed Petal in appearance closest to the flora species Hellbore.

Scientist 2: I'm going to see if we can get a botanist down here.

Scientist 1: The inside of the base of the bulb looks almost as though it held something, oddly shaped...what is?? *narrowing his eyes the scientist pulls up a single dripping hair from the inside of the flower*.

Setting: Interior of Susumu main office on the top floor.

Scientist 1 and 2 sit in large leather chairs facing a massive mahogany desk behind it sits a figure shrouded in darkness all that can be seen is the glare of the figures glasses.

Man : What are you trying to say!? Spit it OUT already.

Scientist 2: Well what we have concluded and we are still very early in our research findings, one could even say prelim-

Man: *slams fist on the desk* WHAT!

Scientist 1: A being, we believe this flower is not really a flower at all but functioned more like a womb supplying nutrients to a being which it held inside its bulb, thus the odd shape inside where the fetus was held and grew and eventually emerged.

Scientist 2: Thus that strange liquid inside, at first it appeared to be blood and does in fact have blood cell like components but it also has chloroform were still testing it anyway we are trying to say that out there in the city is a new life form for gods sake!

Man: How do you know it isn't in Enid?

Scientist 1: apparently at the site our man failed to mention small footprints leading away towards the city. From the hairs found inside the bulb we know we are looking for a young female.

Man: I want some dogs sent out to the area immediately. I want that thing.

*out in the hallway the female assistant is facing window making a quiet cell phone call*

[BREAK]

Setting : Chotoko District Geaga City

Children run and play along the crowded city streets. The local shops along the main street are bustling with customers. A district famous for its young bohemian residents and delicious cuisine smell of bakeries and the sound of sidewalk bands is all part of the landscape. Ellu and Dax walk down the street taking in the scenery. Ellu licks a pale blue ice cream on a stick doing her best not to spill on Daxs clothes. Dax walks along both his hands behind his head thoughtfully.

Dax : I'm glad you came on this walk with me, sometimes you just need a chance to clear your head. Taking a walk along these streets is especially good for that.

Ellu: So many things to look at. *she blinks absently at shirtless children playing in the spray of a broken hydrant and suddenly smiles at a girl dancing in the spray. She runs over getting soaked in the process*

Dax: Hey what do you think your doing?! *Dax marches over watching Ellu talk to the small child*

Ellu: What do you call that?

Small girl: Im dancing! Do you like it? I want to dance on the stage someday

Ellu:* moves her body in mimic of the girl and laughs she looks over at Dax who stands back watching this strange girl dance in the water* Look I'm dancing.

Dax: *inner thought "who is she really"?* Hey we are shopping for an outfit for you, then we have to head over to public records.*Takes her by the hand* Don't you want to know if your missing or something? Someone may be looking for you.

Ellu: *stops dancing and looks away pensively a finger to her lips*I thought you were going to help me.

Dax: I am, I just would like to know a little more about what I may be getting myself into.*his tone softens* So you like dancing?

Ellu: I've never done it before but it was fun! What is dancing?

Dax: Pffft.....thats not dancing not real dancing anyway.* His eye wanders to a gift shop* Hey comere...* he grabs Ellu by the hand again taking her into the shop*

*They go up the isles to a small black shiny music box on a glass shelf with a man and woman on the top poised together in a dancing embrace*

Dax: Now watch this.

*Dax winds the box and a haunting tune plays as the man and woman on the box turn slowly, both watch silently for a moment*

Ellu: what is that?

Dax: it's a very very old song its called " Stardust "by Nat King Cole.*Dax begins to recite the words for Ellu quietly in a soft tenor*

Dax: High up in the sky the little stars climb always reminding me that were apart. You wander far away leaving me a song that will not die. Love is now the stardust of yesterday the music of the years gone by......Sometimes I wonder why I spend the lonely nights dreaming of a song *Ellu giggles*

Ellu: You have a good voice.

Dax: The melody haunts my reverie and I am once again with you *he takes Ellu into his arms on a whim and dances in a small circle looking into her eyes*

Ellu:*whispers* People are looking!*blushing*

Dax: *grins evilly* Well you asked and now your gonna get it. *He ignores her and continues to sing louder while holding her in his arms swaying in a small circle*

When our love was new and each kiss an inspiration

But that was long ago now my consulation is in the stardust of a song.

Beside a garden wall when stars are bright you are in my eyes .

The nightingale tells his fairytale a paradise where roses bloom though I dream in vein

in my heart it will remain my stardust melody the memory of loves refrain. *he releases a very red Ellu*

*The people in the store break into bemused applause*

Dax: *sigh turns away * he.. I guess I got carried away. Anyway that was my mothers favorite song. * A silent moment passes as the music box releases its last ancient musical strain*

Ellu: *picks up the silent music box and looks at Dax and smiles sweetly as she places the music box in her pocket*

As Dax and Ellu walk out of the gift shop a loud harsh voice shouts from behind.

Shop Owner: HEY YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!

Dax: *looks at Ellu* Didn't you put that back!?

Ellu: I couldn't possibly....

She grabs Dax by his shirt as Dax yells with Ellu dragging him down the street running all the way.


End file.
